What is your wish?
by iwha
Summary: "As she lay there dying, she thought back on what was asked on her by an old lady when she was just a little girl." Sakuno-centric, One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, Prince of Tennis belongs to their respective owners.

**AN: **This is my first POT fic. In this story, I focused more on Sakuno but other characters are here as well but, not so much. So sit back and enjoy!

* * *

"_If you were given one wish, just one, what would it be and why?"_

That's the question I've been asking myself since I was kid. I remember, it was autumn, I was doing an errand for my mother, and she was alive back then now that I remember. I can't remember what it was, but all I remember is that I was walking back home and then an old lady once asked me this question. And before I answered her, she said that I should think about it carefully and to not make hasty decisions, with that she walked away. My childhood memories are hazy in my clouding mind, but that memory, that meeting, I still remember it. Even now;

I'm a lawyer living here in London along with my husband, Fuji Shuusuke. Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno. If you knew me when I was in middle school, you'll probably remember me as the girl with the long braids or, if you've been in Seigaku, you'll remember me as the granddaughter of Ryuuzaki Sumire, the so-called terror Coach. She's a little strict, but she's a nice person! Really! And if you were also part of the Seigaku Tennis Club, you'll probably remember me as the one who has a crush on the Kanto number 1 Rookie, Echizen Ryoma. I'm so sorry for embarrassing you! I didn't mean to be rude. Again, I'm sorry.

Back to what I'm talking about before, I'm still thinking of what it was. When I was a kid, I wished for simple and somehow selfish things like I want to have that particular doll, I wished it would rain on the day of my exams and such. But as I grew up, so does my wishes. But instead of materialistic things, I wished more for others, more often neglecting my own. I remember one instance when Echizen-kun where playing against the Rikkai Dai captain, Yukimura Seiichi. I wish for him to win the game not just because of Seigaku but because I want to believe in him. By then, my feelings, they are waning. I didn't realize it at first but it did. When I first realized it, I cried. Because it was so hard to know that your feelings have changed. I've loved him for so long and yet, it was gone. I'm fully aware that he didn't – couldn't – have noticed me. In a sense it was also a relief that my feelings for him have faded, but still, letting him go meant I have to grow up. It was hard but I did.

The 'Me' before was a coward. A person, who couldn't speak up, couldn't even refuse even if she wanted to. It was a long and hard road but I survived it all. Tomo-chan was the first to know of my changing feelings. At first she was surprised and upset but gradually, she accepted that fact. We both grew together; she still idolizes Echizen-kun though, up until now. I still kept in touch with everyone, and yes, even Echizen-kun. I even outgrew my being lost all the time. Well, most of the time. My grandmother's retired now, by the way. She's currently in Chiba along with her co-teachers in a retirement home. I actually protested about it, saying she should live with me but she refused. She said she would be a burden to me because I'm still in school and the living expenses would double up and I'll have a hard time balancing both my part time work and my schooling. I argued to her that I didn't mind. She was the only one I have left. Ever since my parents died in that car crash when I was eleven, I've become paranoid with the fact that she's the only one I have left. She's still adamant about her decision that I had no choice but to comply, but in turn I promised to her that once I have graduated and found a job, I'll come back for her. She smiled and pulled me in to a tight hug and said to me that she was very lucky to have me for a granddaughter. I hugged her back and said that no, I'm the one who's lucky to have her as family.

I took an exam at Tokyo U and passed on flying colors. Obaa-chan, Tomo-chan and the ex-regulars excluding Echizen-kun because he's still in America, all come down to Taka-sempai's old sushi restaurant. There we all celebrated the fact that I passed and also for a reunion. In there, I've learned what's happening to everyone right now. I know already that Tomo-chan's going to a community college and she's taking Fine Arts. Kikumaru-sempai, along with Kaidoh-kun and Oishi-sempai has started their very own pet shop, since all three of them liked animals and all of them are qualified veterinarians. Kaidoh-kun is also dating Tomo-chan, but I won't go into details on how it happened because both of them are my very close friends and I don't want to betray their trust. Taka-kun has now inherited their family restaurant. Mitsu-nii is now a pro tennis player alongside Echizen-kun but right now he is currently taking a short holiday that coincided with the celebration. Momo-nii and An-chan are now dating; they also go to the same Uni. Again, I won't go into detail on how and why. Horio-kun's also in Uni now, taking Education. Katsuo-kun and Kato-kun are taking up Journalism as their course. Last but not the least, Fuji-kun, who is also a student in Tokyo U, he takes up photography as his major; I had a lot of fun and it was very memorable especially since it was that time that Momo-nii proposed to An-chan which even tripled the reason for the celebration. I smiled at the memory.

* * *

The first semester of my first year flew by so fast that I didn't realized it ended already, and I'm now preparing for my second semester. During this time, I often meet up with Fuji-kun, because of this we both grew closer to each other. As time went by, I grew to love him, even more so than what I've felt about Echizen-kun. It scared me, because this feeling seemed so real I got scared. But nevertheless, I still continued to meet up with him and tried to act natural to him as I possibly could. More seasons flew by and before I knew it, I was already in my third year. One day, when we were strolling by a river and sat there, gazing at the clouds, it was spring. He suddenly stood up and told me to just walk for a while, I said yes and he helped me get up. As we were walking by, I glanced at him. He was acting unusual for today, and I told him so. He stopped walking and looked surprised but he smiled and casually asked how did I know, but I just replied that I know so. He went silent for a bit and contemplating on something I had no idea what. He took a deep breath and took both my hands in his and put them in his chest where his heart is. He confessed to me that he loves me, for a very long time since we were in middle school. And that he only watched from afar and said nothing because he knew I liked Echizen-kun back then. He was crying, as he confessed to me. I could feel my heart swell and I hugged him tight as I cried and told him that he should have confessed sooner because my feelings for Ryoma-kun – Echizen-kun –were already waning since the Nationals during middle school and that now, now I'm free. And I love him. He let me go and looked me in the eyes, looking for the truth. I smiled at him through my tears and kissed him. He was shocked but he kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he twirled me around happy. It was one of the best and most memorable days in my whole life. We began dating soon after and but of course, with Obaa-chan's permission. Surprisingly, she gave us her blessing all too happy. But that's not what surprised us but the fact that she told us that she knew of Shuusuke-kun's feelings for me since back then. We looked at each other surprised but smiled, we were happy. I often go to his house and met his family. I already knew all them as even before we were dating, I was already a family friend because I often visit them and helped Yumiko-nee and Fuji-okusan whenever I can with the cooking and other various household chores so it was no surprise that they took it pretty well. They even expected it to happen, we both blushed as they mentioned that but we're happy. Both of us are. We even have gone together during Momo-nii and An-chan's wedding. Tomo-chan caught the bouquet and Shuusuke-kun said that he swore that he saw Kaidoh-kun blushed as he also caught the garter. I'm happy and content what else could I possibly wish for?

More seasons had passed, and now I have graduated and got my degree. But in this achievement and happiness comes with devastation and pain. My grandmother died a month before I graduated. I am now truly alone. Shuusuke-kun was there for me through the pain. I almost didn't graduate due to my pain and loneliness but he was there to pull me up. He told me that my parents and Obaa-chan wouldn't like me to be like this. They want me to move forward and to live on, he said. The words sunk in and I cried. I cried because he was right, I couldn't possibly let it all go now. If they were here, surely, they would scold me and told me a Ryuuzaki is not like that. They are strong like a dragon. They do not give up. And so, I graduated with him by my side. I'm happy to have him. I love him very much. I realize now. And when he asked me to be his wife, I said yes. I uncharacteristically glomped him and we both fell to the ground. But we don't mind. We don't mind at all. Because we're both happy and glad to have each other; it's because we loved one another. Through thick and thin we are together always. We had an intimate garden wedding; we invited most of our friends and his family. But I didn't mind because in my heart I know they are proud and happy for me. I looked at the sky and silently said 'thank you' with a tear because I know, somewhere there in that big blue sky, they are there watching over me, over the both of us, happy and proud. The person who walked me down was Mitsu-nii, one of our best men; the other is Yuuta-kun.

* * *

I lived a happy life, sure it may have a few glitches here and there, it may be painful but still, I'm happy that I lived and met wonderful people. I'm happy. I now looked back at what the old lady once asked me, I asked for nothing but to live just a little bit more. I tried to laugh a bit but all I could do is wheeze and I just coughed a little but there's blood. I want to live, not just for me, but to the little one inside me. I haven't told Shuusuke yet. I was going to tell him, I was on my way home and I took the bus. But unfortunately, the bus crashed on another and we ended up like this. I could feel my eyes closing in; I'm losing all my strength. Please, please, I know what I want. I want to live. Not for my sake but for both my husband and my unborn child. Please, please grant my wish. It's all I ever want. Nothing more; I then closed my eyes feeling as if someone is carrying me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at the room around me, I tried to get up but I'm still too weak. I saw a mop of brown hair on my side and I silently cried. I'm alive, I'm alive. My baby, is he okay? I whispered Shuusuke's name he stirred and looked at me and I saw his eyes widen with joy. 'You're alive, you're alive' he said 'I don't know what I'll do without you.' he brushed some of my stray hair in my ear and softly kissed me. As we both part after the kiss, I told him I'm pregnant. He said he knows, the doctors told him. I looked at him in panic but he quickly dissuaded my fears, as he gently put his hand on my stomach and said 'The doctors said it was a miracle, you may have lost a lot of blood, but you and the baby are safe. You're both fine now, so rest Sakuno. Don't worry, we're all here now. The three of us.' With that I closed my eyes in content.

* * *

**AN:** At first, it was supposed to be a tragedy with Sakuno dying, but I changed my mind because, I think that she's a fighter. and I know that Sakuno will hate herself if she give up.

so RnR please thanks!


End file.
